


Bell Curves

by Lyrstzha



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel tries to teach a dubious Faith Eastern meditation; she suggests some other means of relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell Curves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lostakasha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lostakasha).



> Set very vaguely post Chosen and NFA.

"So, what, I'm just supposed to ring this little bell and think about nothing?" Faith raised a dubious eyebrow.

"That's right. Zen's all about emptying your mind and becoming truly still." Angel nodded encouragingly at her. "I picked it up in the East. From some monks who weren't actually demons at all."

Faith gave the bell an impatient shake that set it jangling in an entirely unserene staccato. "Okay, you know I love you, right? But this? Is total bullshit."

"It's got a nice beat, but I don't think I can dance to it." Angel sighed and gave her a slightly wounded look. "This is supposed to help you stay calm. You aren't feeling more in control of your rage?"

"If by 'more in control of my rage' you mean 'about to shove this bell up your ass', then sure." Faith tossed the bell against the far wall, where it nicked the plaster with a sharp, brassy clang. She cocked her head at Angel and felt a wicked smile dawn across her face. "Not that that wouldn't be its own kinda fun. But I got a better idea." She leaned towards him, sliding a hand onto his ankle and heading upwards. "How 'bout we try the old-fashioned way of stayin' calm? We break open a bottle of JD, play a little connect-the-pink-parts..." She trailed off as her fingernails scoured lightly over the buttery-soft leather covering his inner thigh with a soft whispering sound.

Angel's chin came up, just a little, and the faintest of rumbles resonated deep in his throat. His lips didn't smile at her yet, but his eyes went dark and warm and intent. He swallowed once before he managed, in a throaty husk, "What, that's your idea of zen?"

Faith leaned in until her mouth was inches from Angel's throat, until she knew he could feel the brush of her lips with every word. "Sure. Eighty proof naked zen." She traced the tendon on the side of his neck slowly with the tip of her tongue. "Unless you wanna leave the leather on. Cause I'm okay with that."

One of Angel's broad hands tangled into her hair, the other curled around the jut of her hip. "Well," he murmured, rocking backwards and pulling her down on top of him, "As long as it's for a good cause."


End file.
